Waterfowl
Waterfowl include ducks and geese and are only nominally mentioned in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description The Order Anseriformes is generally termed Waterfowl, and include Ducks, Geese, Swans, and a few other lesser-known species. Generally, waterfowl are found in the vicinity of water, though many have a largely terrestrial life. All waterfowl are characterized by lamellae or plates for filtering water in their beaks. Waterfowl can be found worldwide except in Antarctica, the Sahara Desert in the interior of the Arabian peninsula. Ducks have strong legs with webbed feet set farther back on their bodies, which assists with their swimming ability. Ducks have been domesticated for millenia and all breeds originated from the Mallard duck (Anas platyrhynchos), except the Muscovy duck. Domestic ducks may be considered a subspecies of mallard, as they can readily interbreed with one another and produce viable offspring. Geese are generally larger than ducks but roughly have the same appearance - bulky body, flat spoon-shaped bill, and webbed feet. Domestic geese are larger than wild geese, having more meat and stand more upright. Domestic geese are considered subspecies of two wild species, and are scientifically named Anser anser domesticus and Anser cygnoides domesticus, from the Greylag goose and the Swan Goose, respectively. The Old Norse word for goose is gās. Function There is little use of waterfowl seen in the Franchise. Ducks are the subject of artwork on several occasions, while "goose egg" is mainly used as a slang term. One mention does indicate goose feet being used as a divining tool. In reality, waterfowl are raised for meat, feathers (especially down), and eggs. Ducks and Geese have domesticated varieties, but wild species are also hunted for sport and food. Ducks in particular can also be kept as pets or as a hobby for ornamental breeds. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Gobber the Belch is seen whittling a wooden duck while sitting in the Haddock House speaking with Stoick, in "How to Start a Dragon Academy". Goose feet are mentioned, along with Chicken bones as tools Gothi uses to predict the weather, in the episode "Animal House". Stoick is seen whittling a wooden duck in "We Are Family, Part 1". Dragons: Defenders of Berk Wooden ducks for use as targets appear in "Worst in Show" when Hiccup tosses them in the air for his Terrible Terror Sharpshot to shoot. In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", a wooden duck is seen amongst Trader Johann's trade items on his ship. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "Snotlout Gets the Axe", a wooden duckie appears briefly amongst Fishleg's belongings that Ruffnut has pushed outside to make room for her things. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Tuffnut compares Hiccup's voice to a "honking goose", saying that it's hard to imagine wedded bliss with that sound every time he speaks. Games How to Train Your Dragon (game) Occasionally a flock of bird silhouettes will fly over the village of Berk in this game. Presumably these are waterfowl such as ducks passing by. Dragons: Rise of Berk Ducks are mentioned in Cloudcarver's description, an unique Hackatoo. School of Dragons A "V" flight formation of birds is occasionally seen by players when they go above the fog and visit Gothi's Hut above Berk. Wild Ducks and Geese are typically attributed with this flight pattern. Other Mentions The saying "goose egg", meaning zero, empty, or an unsuccessful result is mentioned multiple times in the TV series. Trivia *In June of 2017, the School of Dragons Forum posted a Poll asking players what new animal they would like to see in game. Duck was one option, but did not win the poll. This suggests that in the future, the game staff may consider adding ducks to the game. * In How to Speak Dragonese of the Book series, the Fat Consul is seen in a tub with a bath duckie. Gallery HtSaDTA-Gobber1.PNG|In "How to Start a Dragon Academy" HtSaDTA-Gobber2.PNG HtSaDTA-Gobber3.PNG Sharpshot 34.png|In "Worst in Show" Sharpshot 33.png SnotloutGetsTheAxe-Duckie.PNG|In "Snotlout Gets the Axe" HTTYDgame-Birds.JPG|In How to Train Your Dragon (game) SOD-FlyingDucks.JPG|In School of Dragons References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Livestock Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk